¿Somos enemigos, amigos o algo mas?
by crazyfan97
Summary: esta es la historia de una joven que se encuentra con la persona mas molesta en toda su vida pero despues de ser enemigos todo dara un giro de 360 grados. OCxKazemaru. Dedicado a una amiga que le encanta Kazemaru
1. Chapter 1

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/Súper once no me pertenecen

En esta historia voy a meter a una de mis OC llamada Matsuri Tsuburaya

Hola mi nombre es Matsuri Tsuburaya, tengo 15 años soy de Okinawa pero vivo en la ciudad Inazuma ya que me tuve que mudar por que cambiaron a mi padre por su trabajo. Lo que mas me gusta hacer es cantar soy muy buena en la escuela pero el único problema que tengo es que soy muy tímida y por eso me cuesta mucho tener muchos amigos, además que soy muy callada, soy una persona muy positiva pero cuando me enojo es mejor que no estén cerca. Pronto ire a la secundaria Raimon pero estoy un poco preocupada de como me vaya a llevar con mis compañeros pero ademas estoy emocionada por que ire a la secundaria que gano el Fútbol Frontera, ya que me gusta mucho el fútbol pero no soy muy buena jugando.

- Hoy es mi primer día de clases ojala pueda ser menos tímida, bueno no tengo que darme por vencida apenas ni he ido a la escuela y ya estoy pensando que me ira mal pero que cosas estoy pensando - dijo Matsuri

- Hija apresúrate o sino llegaras tarde - dijo la mamá de Matsuri

- Ya voy mama, como me choca que me apresuren - dijo un poco enojada Matsuri

Decidí ir con el pelo suelto que me llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, todos mis amigos en Okinawa decían que mi cabello era raro ya que nunca habían conocido a alguien que tuviera el cabello de color anaranjado (El color de cabello me lo dijo una amiga que se lo pusiera ya que como es un fanfic de un anime me dijo que todo se podia asi que yo tampoco entiendo porque tiene el cabello anaranjado) y eso me hacia enojar mucho. Cuando me dirigía pensaba en como podrían ser mis compañeros y mis profesores como seria mi escuela y todo eso estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya había llegado así que decidí ir por mi horario. Cuando llegue al salón el profesor me presentó.

-Bueno clase hoy tenemos una nueva compañera que viene desde Okinawa su nombre Matsuri Tsuburaya - dijo el profesor

-Hola, me da mucho gusto conocerlos. Mi nombre es Matsuri Tsuburaya pero me pueden decir Matsuri - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Se puede sentar en ese asiento disponible, atrás de Kazemaru - dijo el profesor señalando un asiento que se encontraba atrás de el.

Las clases pasaron muy lentas y aburridas cuando sonó la campana que significaba la hora del almuerzo. Decidí ir a la azotea ya que no quería estar con nadie

- Vaya todavía no he hablado con nadie y ademas me puse nerviosa cuando me presentaron creo que será igual que cuando estaba en mi otra escuela. Pero si me uno a un club tal vez pueda hacer amigos no creo que pueda no soy capaz de cantar en frente de mas personas - dijo un poco desilusionada Matsuri.

Cuando regrese al salón de clases trate de hablar con alguien pero me quede petrificada no podía hablarle entonces mejor me fui a sentar a mi asiento recargue mi cabeza sobre mi asiento

- Soy una tonta porque no puedo hablar con nadie – murmuraba enojada y desilusionada Matsuri.

- Oye te encuentras bien? – dijo preocupado Kazemaru

- S…. sí – dijo con mucha vergüenza Matsuri

- De acuerdo, por cierto bienvenida a la secundaria Raimon mi nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta me da mucho gusto conocerte – dijo con una sonrisa Kazemaru mientras extendía su mano.

- I… igualmente… me da …gusto conocerte – dijo muy avergonzada Matsuri mientras estrechaba su mano.

Cuando las clases terminaron, todos estaban guardando sus cosas para irse a su casa ya casi no había nadie en el salón.

- Este día fue muy agotador y ademas no pude hablar con nadie – dijo Matsuri con un poco de desilusión mientras guardaba sus cosas

- Yo hable contigo si no lo recuerdas – dijo Kazemaru en un tono de burla.

- Tienes… toda la razón … perdón – dijo avergonzada Matsuri.

- No se de que te disculpas, pero acepto tu disculpa, bueno me tengo que ir tengo entrenamiento de fútbol aunque creo que eso no te interesa mucho. Nos vemos luego – dijo con una sonrisa Kazemaru mientras tomaba su mochila para irse.

Cuando estaba en la puerta kazemaru se volteo y se me quedo viendo yo me sorprendí al ver que seguía ahí observando.

- Que… se … te ofrece – dijo Matsuri con un poco de curiosidad.

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Kazemaru.

- De acuerdo… – dijo Matsuri con mucha curiosidad

¿Por qué tu cabello es tan raro?

- Perdón que fue lo que dijiste – dijo Matsuri tratando de controlar su enojo.

- ¿Que porque tu cabello tiene un cabello tiene un color extraño? – dijo con mucha tranquilidad Kazemaru,

- Mi cabello es así porque… porque – dijo Matsuri sonrojada.

- Bueno luego me respondes de acuerdo? se me hace tarde – dijo Kazemaru en un tono indiferente.

Mientras que Kazemaru estaba caminando en el pasillo salí del salón y le grite

- Eres un tonto Kazemaru! Mi cabello es así por que nací asi! – dijo Matsuri muy enojada y apenada a la vez

Kazemaru no me dijo nada solamente se fue a su entrenamiento de fútbol. Yo estuve recorriendo la secundaria para que luego no me perdiera, encontré un salón vació que estaba abandonado ya que no había nadie que lo utilizara decidí utilizarlo para que yo cantara ya que sabia que no podía unirme al club de canto. Como ya se hacia tarde decidí irme a mi casa. Mientras me dirigía a la salida me tope con Kazemaru, el me saludo como si nada pero yo estaba muy enojada con el que no le respondí el saludo y me dirigí a mi casa.

- Ese tonto de Kazemaru como se atreve a burlarse de mi es un tonto y ademas su cabello también es raro – dijo muy enojada Matsuri.

- En serio mi cabello es raro? nadie me lo había dicho tu eres la primera – dijo en un tono burlón Kazemaru.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Que acaso también vas a molestarme camino a mi casa? – dijo Matsuri.

- No este es el camino que tomo para ir a mi casa. Sabes tal vez podamos ir juntos de camino a la escuela ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa.

- Tal vez solamente si dejas de molestarme con mi cabello – dijo Matsuri-

- No lo creo, bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos – dijo sin ninguna preocupación Kazemaru.

Cuando llegue a mi casa salude a mis padres.

- ¿Como te fue? – dijo el papá de Matsuri

- Bien, todos mis compañeros caen bien, tengo que hacer tarea nos vemos – dijo Matsuri.

Mientras subía a las escaleras y me dirigía a mi cuarto dije.

Si todos caen bien excepto el, si lo tengo que aguantar todo el tiempo mi vida en Raimon será una pesadilla – dijo Matsuri mientras se acostaba en su cama.

Aunque pensándolo bien… es algo… atractivo.. ¡NO! Que digo! Es un completo idiota! –se dijo matsuri así misma mientras sujetaba su cabello recostada en la cama.

**Primer capitulo terminado de mi nuevo fanfic ojala les guste y dejen Review por favor. **


	2. Chapter 2

¿SOMOS ENEMIGOS, AMIGOS O ALGO MAS?

CAPITULO 2

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/Súper Once no me pertenecen.

Al dia siguiente pensaba que mi suerte iba a cambiar pero creo que me habia equivocado ya que mientras me dirigia a la secundaria escuche la voz que no quería oír en ese momento.

- Buenos dias Matsuri - dijo Kazemaru mientras caminaba a mi lado.

- Que tienen de buenos si tengo que aguantarte todo el tiempo - dijo Matsuri en un tono sarcastico.

- ¿Todavias sigues enojada por lo que te dije ayer? - dijo Kazemaru con un tono de curiosidad.

- Tu que crees acaso me ves muy feliz por tener que aguantarte. No lo creo - dijo Matsuri en un tono mucho mas sarcastico.

- Bueno tal vez si me pase, pero debes de aceptar que tu cabello es raro - dijo Kazemaru con una pequeña risa.

- Y que me dices tu tambien tienes tu cabello raro y eres... eres... - dijo Matsuri.

- Y que mas soy o acaso solamente tratas de molestarme por lo de tu cabello - dijo Kazemaru mientras se acercaba a la cara Matsuri.

- Eres... eres... eres un tonto si tratas de intimidarme con lo que estas haciendo en este preciso momento. - dijo Matsuri avergonzada y enojada.

Cuando llegue al salon de clases no mejoraron las cosas ya que cada vez que se acababa una clase o salia el profesor Kazemaru se la pasaba molestando como si fuera su trabajo yo trataba de controlar mi enojo pero eso era imposible, cuando sono la campana del descanso yo me dirigi a la azotea ya que no queria encontrarme con Kazemaru y sus bromitas acerca de mi cabello.

- Ese Kazemaru es un tonto si lo tuviera en frente le diria todo lo que no le he dicho durante las clases. No se como lo puedo soportar se comporta como un niño de primaria cuando realmente esta en secundaria - dijo Matsuri mientras apretaba sus puños.

Cuando termino descanso me volvi a resignar de que tendria que aguantar a Kazemaru durante todo el resto del dia y el que se seguia y el siguiente y la proxima semana y el proximo mes hasta que se acabara el año o un milagro pasar y Kazemaru dejara de molestarme pero eso era imposible lo sabia.

- La clase es tan aburrida desearia salir ya de aqui - murmuraba Matsuri demasiado aburrida.

- Parece que no soy el unico que piensa eso - dijo Kazemaru.

Despues de eso me meti en mi mundo mental (diganme quien no hace eso cuando esta aburrido en una clase) pero de repente se vino el recuerdo de hoy en la mañana justamente cuando Kazemaru se acerco a mi y creo que me sonroje al recordar que estaba tan cerca de mi.

- Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy roja no te sientes mal - dijo Kazemaru.

- Que perdon por no hacerte caso ¿Que fue lo que dijiste? - dijo Matsuri.

- Que si no te sientes mal porque estabas muy roja - dijo Kazemaru.

- No me siento mal y ademas no necesito que te estes preocupando por mi no soy una niña pequeña - dijo enojada Matsuri.

Cuando terminaron las clases decidi ir al salon que habia encontrado ayer entonces decidi cantar la cancion de dear you hope pero lo que no habia planeado es que alguien estaba pasando por ese pasillo y me escucho cantar, entonces paso lo que menos esperaba es que abriera la puerta y para mi suerte era Kazemaru yo me escondi detrás de unas mesas (¬¬ que gran escondite pero fue lo unico que se me ocurrio)

- ¿Hay alguien aquí, parece que no? Bueno tengo que admitir que la voz que escuche era muy hermosa – dijo Kazemaru.

Tal vez habia sido por los nervios de que alguien casi me encontraba y esa persona era Kazemaru pero cuando se fue me senti muy feliz, pero tal vez era porque dijo que mi voz era muy hermosa o sabia que hacer en ese momento por eso decidi irme mejor a mi casa ya que pensaba que luego vendria para ver si había alguien en aquel salon y si sabia que yo era la que cantaba se burlaria de mi hasta que no pudiera mas.

- Eso estuvo cerca no puedo creer que Kazemaru casi me descubre – dijo Matsuri.

- ¿Descubrir que? – dijo Kazemaru mientras se acercaba a Matsuri.

- Nada que te interese – dijo Matsuri mientras avanzaba mas rapido.

- De acuerdo si no me quieres decir esta bien – dijo Kazemaru.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – dijo Matsuri muy sorprendida.

- Que si no me quieres decir esta bien – dijo Kazemaru.

- De acuerdo aunque eso es muy extraño en ti ya que siempres estas molestandome – dijo muy extrañada Matsuri.

- Oye creo que empezamos con el pie iozquierdo que tal si te invito a comer un helado y nos conocemos mejor – dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa.

- Creo que no hizo caso a ninguna palabra que acabo de decir – dijo Matsuri desilusionada.

Despues de eso fuimos a comer el helado que Kazemaru me invito nos estabamos conociendo mejor el me contaba de sus amigos y del club de soccer y yo le contaba sobre mi vida en Okinawa pero un señor que estaba detrás de Kazemaru lo empujo y termino dandome un beso (si ya lo se tal vez sea muy utilizado pero debia ponerlo). Los dos nos sonrojamos a no mas que los tomates se quedaban palidos a lado de nosotros.

- Perdon no queria hacerlo en verdad fuen un accidente – dijo Kazemaru muy sonrojado.

- Solamente me pides perdon, me acabas de besar tonto – dijo Matsuri muy enojada mientras le tiraba el helado en la cabeza de Kazemaru.

- Creo que me lo merecia – dijo Kazemaru mientras se limpiaba.

Yo me fui corriendo a mi casa no podia creer lo que habia hecho, cuando llegue me di cuenta que mis papas no estaban eso me alivio mucho ya que en esos momentos no queria estar con nadie. Pero creo que no fue asi ya que cuando se me habia pasado un poco el enojo alguien toco la puerta yo fui a ver quien era para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que era Kazemaru.

- Hola… ¿Oye estas bien? En serio no era mi intencion besarte – dijo muy arrepentido Kazemaru.

Yo no le dije nada solamente le cerre la puerta en su cara pero en ese mismo instante volvio a tocar para tratar de explicarme. Por supuesto que le volvi a cerrar la puerta en la cara y otra vez y otra vez hasta que se resigno y se fue.

- Como se atreve a besarme es un tonto si en verdad cree que lo voy a perdonar con esto que hizo –dijo Matsuri realmente enfadada.

Al dia siguiente en la escuela ninguno de los dos nos hablamos realmente era obvio ya que era imposible que actuaramos como normalemente lo haciamos si el dia anterior nos habiamos dado un beso. Cuando sono la campana que indicaba el descanso todos salieron excepto Kazemaru quien se quedo un rato en el salon.

- Realmente no se que hacer en este momento yo solo queria ser su amigo pero de algo estoy seguro en estos momentos me odia – dijo Kazemaru decepcionado.

Mientras yo estaba en la azotea ya que se habia vuelto mi lugar favorito de la escuela ya que podia estar sin preocupaciones y sin que nadie me molestara pero de repente me acorde del beso de ayer que me habia dado Kazemaru.

- Ese tonto en estos momentos realmente lo odio, pero como fue que paso esto se supone que daria mi primer beso con alguien a quien quisiera no con un tonto moleston y arrogante. – dijo Matsuri mientras se tocaba los labios.

**Segundo capitulo terminado me pregunto como se llevaran Matsuri y Kazemaru a partir de ahora perdon por poner el beso tan temprano pero queria causar tension entre los protagonistas. Sigan leyendo y dejen Review por favor. **


	3. Chapter 3

¿SOMOS ENEMIGOS, AMIGOS O ALGO MAS?

CAPITULO 3

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/Súper Once no me pertenecen.

Cuando regrese al salón de clases me di cuenta de que Kazemaru no estaba y casi empezaban yo me preguntaba donde estaba pues era raro ya que siempre que llegaba el ya se encontraba ahí.

- Me estoy preocupando por Kazemaru pero ¿Por qué lo hago si el es un tonto? El tonto que robo mi primer peso – murmuraba Matsuri.

En eso llego Kazemaru muy agitado pues ya que por poco no entraba. Cuando las clases acabaron note que Kazemaru no tenia una de sus sonrisas que al verlas sabias que no le preocupaba nada.

- Oye te encuentras bien te he notado muy triste no es que me interese pero si sigues asi podrías preocupar a los demás – dijo preocupada Matsuri.

- Estoy bien no necesito que te preocupes - dijo indiferente y cortante Kazemaru.

Después de eso tomo sus cosas y se fue sin ni siquiera haberme dicho la razón por la que estaba así pero de seguro era por lo que le había hecho ayer. Después de eso me dirigí al lugar donde iba a cantar en secreto cuando termine de cantar una de mis canciones favoritas que era sakasama no chou escuche una voz afuera que decía.

- Puedes seguir cantando me gusta mucho tu voz cantas muy bien y la verdad creo que me hace sentir mejor, sabes no sé quién eres pero desearía que me escucharas – dijo decepcionado Kazemaru.

No sabía qué hacer no quería que supiera que era yo la que cantaba entonces decidí arrancar un hoja de mi libreta y decirle que lo escucharía me sentía muy culpable de que estuviera así el beso solamente fue un accidente y yo lo tome como el peor problema existente en el mundo. Tal vez no era para tanto pero era mi primer beso y yo no quería darlo con él. Entonces empezó a hablar.

- Ayer bese a una amiga la verdad no sé si soy su amigo ya que la molesto mucho pero es que quiero hacerla sonreír ni siquiera sé porque lo hago pero es que me preocupo por ella ya que no le habla a nadie ya que es muy tímida pero conmigo es una persona totalmente diferente pues siempre sabe que decir pero eso es gracias a que la molesto pero eso no es lo importante ella me odia en estos momentos por el beso pero no me deja explicarle que fue un accidente pero sabes lo chistoso de todo esto es que ayer di mi primer beso claro tal vez no te interese pero se veía muy linda cuando estaba sonrojada para ella de seguro no debe significar nada pues ella es muy linda y de seguro ella ya ha tenido su primer beso, pero que dijo la verdad eso no nos debe de interesar a los dos. Me tengo que ir, sabes me ayudo que me escucharas te lo agradezco y te doy un consejo no desperdicies tu voz cantando sola únete al club de canto una pregunta siempre estás en este salón – dijo Kazemaru un poco más animado.

Yo le di un pedazo de papel diciéndole que si cuando se fue no sabía que hacer toda era por mi culpa que estuviera así el se preocupaba por mi porque quería ser mi amigo y yo lo trate muy mal.

- Creo que debería disculparme con él y tratar de ser su amiga si es que todavía quiere que seamos amigos – dijo Matsuri triste.

Estuve pensando en lo que le iba a decir a Kazemaru cuando lo viera pero no me di cuenta que se estaba haciendo tarde y debía regresar a mi casa para mi mala suerte había empezado a llover y no tenía nada que ponerme para que no me mojara.

- Genial ahora de sentirme culpable de lo que le pasa a Kazemaru ahora voy a terminar empapada – dijo Matsuri algo enojada (yo creo que es el karma =P)

Después sentí una chamarra que me cubría yo me voltee para ver de quien era la chamarra y me di cuenta de que era de Kazemaru cuando lo vi el me dio una sonrisa que hizo que yo le correspondiera con otra pues eso significaba que ya estaba mejor.

- Gracias, pero tú te vas a mojar y de seguro te vas a enfermar – dijo Matsuri

- Creo que tienes razón pero si seguías así también tú te ibas a enfermar – dijo Kazemaru.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa le pregunte a Kazemaru si no quería pasar y esperar a que terminara de llover el acepto algo dudoso pues supuestamente yo estaba enojada con él, pero me había dado cuenta de que él quería ser mi amigo y que se preocupaba por mi pero de todos modos seguía pensando que él era un tonto.

- Creo que ya paro será mejor que me vaya si no se preocuparan por mí en mi casa – dijo Kazemaru.

- De acuerdo, pero tengo que decirte algo antes de que te vayas – dijo Matsuri un poco avergonzada.

- ¿Que es lo que me tienes que decir? – dijo Kazemaru con un tono de curiosidad.

- Bueno… yo quería decirte… que… que… que me perdones por lo que te hice y que ojala podamos ser amigos – dijo Matsuri avergonzada.

- Acepto tu disculpa solamente si haces algo a cambio – dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa.

No sabía lo que Kazemaru me iba a pedir que hiciera pero conociéndolo sabía que iba a hacer algo que me avergonzara.

- De acuerdo – dijo Matsuri con un tono de duda.

- Dame un beso siempre que regresemos de la escuela esa es la única condición que te pongo para que acepte tu disculpa – dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa.

- Claro que no lo voy a hacer eso es una locura además eso no es justo porque te tengo que darte un beso todos los días creo que te estás pasando con tu condición – dijo enojada Matsuri.

- Bueno entonces no acepto tu disculpa – dijo Kazemaru.

- Pero… de acuerdo lo hare – dijo muy avergonzada Matsuri.

- Que acabas de decir – dijo muy sorprendido Kazemaru.

- Que lo hare te daré un beso pero esta es la única vez que lo voy a hacer entendiste – dijo muy avergonzada Matsuri.

Kazemaru se sorprendió mucho al escuchar que le daría un beso tal vez lo hacia porque me sentía culpable de que estuviera triste pero en algún sentido me hacia feliz verlo sonreír aunque fuera un tonto molesto pero él quería ser mi amigo y era extraño saber lo que hacía para convertirse en mi amigo. Entonces me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla creo que los dos nos sonrojamos algo.

- Listo ya te di el beso ya puedes aceptar mi disculpa – dijo Matsuri.

- Creo que si de todos modos la iba a aceptar me dieras o no el beso – dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojado Kazemaru.

Yo me quede realmente sorprendida iba a aceptar mi disculpa aun sin el beso pero la verdad que tal vez eso había ayudado para que regresara el tonto, molesto y con su sonrisa de que no le preocupaba nada.

- Eres un tonto entonces porque me pediste que te diera el beso – dijo Matsuri enojada.

- Pensé que no aceptarías pero creo que me equivoque – dijo Kazemaru aun sorprendido.

Después de eso Kazemaru se fue cuando cerre la puerta subi rapidamente a mi cuarto me recoste en mi cama y recordé aquel beso mi primer beso que me habia dado justamente ayer un tonto que hoy lo consideraba como un amigo aunque seguía siendo un tonto y la persona más molesta que había conocido pero me alegraba que se preocupara por mi pues eso hacen los amigos ¿No es asi? Luego recordé lo que había dicho esa tarde en aquel salón y el beso que le di en la mejilla esa misma tarde. Creo que me sonroje al recordar todo eso.

- Vaya no creería que lo hiciera, realmente es muy linda y tiene una hermosa sonrisa además me pregunto de quien será esa hermosa que escucho en aquel salón abandonado – dijo Kazemaru mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde Matsuri le había dado el beso.

Al día siguiente Kazemaru y yo fuimos juntos hacia la secundaria cuando me saludo yo le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa esto hizo que se sonrojara pues había escuchado que le gustaba verme sonreír.

- Oye cuando termine las clases te voy a mostrar un lugar donde hay alguien cantando te vas a sorprender con su voz realmente es hermosa – dijo Kazemaru.

- Enserio no puedo esperar a escuchar esa voz – dijo Matsuri algo preocupada.

Kazemaru se había adelantado yo me quede pensando en que haría ya que yo era la voz que cantaba y si quería llevarme a escucharla tendría que decirle que yo era.

**Tercer capítulo terminado como le hará Matsuri para decirle a Kazemaru que ella es la voz que escucha en aquel salón. Sigan leyendo y dejen Review por favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

¿SOMOS ENEMIGOS, AMIGOS O ALGO MÁS?

CAPITULO 4

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/Súper Once no me pertenecen.

Qué hare si le digo que yo soy la persona que está cantando en aquel salón se va a enojar conmigo pero si no le digo tal vez no pase nada pero no puedo guardar ese secreto además el me recomendó que no malgastara mi voz en aquel salón sino que me uniera al club de canto creo que ya tome la decisión ya sé lo que voy a hacer…

- Te va gustar mucho esa voz que está en aquel salón la verdad no sé quien es pero canta muy bien la verdad es que no debería malgastar la voz que tiene en aquel salón abandonado le dije que se uniera al club de canto pero no estoy seguro de que me haya hecho caso – dijo Kazemaru.

- Oye con todo lo que me estás diciendo no crees que estas exagerando no creo que sea para tanto – dijo Matsuri.

- La verdad no o tal vez tu estas celosa de que hablo mucho de aquella voz – dijo Kazemaru en un tono burlón.

- Claro que no porque tendría que estar celosa de una persona que ni conoces – dijo Matsuri un poco sonrojada.

-Pues parece que si porque estas algo roja y a lo mejor lo estas porque a lo mejor yo… no lo creo olvida lo que dije, de todos modos vamos a ir a ese salón para que escuches esa voz – dijo Kazemaru.

- Claro que no estoy celosa y además porque debería estarlo si solamente somos amigos – dijo Matsuri enojada.

- De acuerdo. Pero no sería gracioso que estuvieras celosa ver tu cara sonrojada y dejar que no estuviera con nadie mas eso realmente sería lindo – murmuro Kazemaru algo sonrojado.

- Que dijiste no te entendí – dijo Matsuri.

- Nada importante será mejor que nos sentemos pronto van a empezar las clases – dijo kazemaru.

No sé qué hare Kazemaru está muy entusiasmado de que escuche aquella voz pero si le dijo tal vez se enoje porque yo sé todo lo que dijo ayer pero tengo que decirle porque cuando se dé cuenta de que no esta se va a decepcionar que hare creo que en estos momentos estoy cambiando mi decisión pero él es mi amigo así que el tal vez entienda y no se enoje si eso pasara pues el dice que es mi amigo pero que tal si se enoja perderé a mi único amigo.

- Oye estas bien no estás poniendo atención en clase y si el maestro se da cuenta te va a ir mal – dijo Kazemaru.

- Estoy bien solamente estaba pensando en algo pero no te preocupes – dijo Matsuri.

Cuando terminaron las clases Kazemaru me tomo de la mano para llevarme en aquel salón para que escuchara aquella voz al darme cuenta de que había hecho eso me sonroje pero me gustaba que tomara de mi mano pero que estoy diciendo es un tonto pero… pero… creo que me gusta.

- Ya llegamos aquí es donde – dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa.

- Y cuando se supone que debo escuchar aquella voz de la que tanto hablas – dijo Matsuri.

- Esto realmente es raro me dijo que siempre venia tal vez deberíamos esperar un rato ¿No te parece? – dijo Kazemaru.

Esperamos pero nadie apareció así que Kazemaru se dio por vencido y se disponía a irse cuando escucho a alguien cantar. Kazemaru se sorprendió al escuchar cantar a aquella voz que estaba cantando Ashita Kuru Hi pero quedo mas sorprendido al voltearse y darse cuenta de que la persona que cantaba era Matsuri.

- Tu eres esa voz pero como eso quiere decir que tu… – dijo Kazemaru.

- Escuche todo lo que dijiste ayer si así que te pido una disculpa tal vez no debí haber sido la persona que debía haber escuchado esas cosas pero no te podía decir en esos momentos que era yo así que si estas enojado entiendo porque lo estas – dijo Matsuri.

- Pero porque debería estar enojado creo que tu estas exagerando – dijo Kazemaru.

Entonces cuando Kazemaru termino de decir eso yo lo abraze todavía no se porque lo hice pero tal vez era porque no se había enojado o tal vez era porque quería abrazarlo el se sorprendió mucho pero correspondió el abrazo.

Gracias tu eres la primera persona que me ve cantar ahora creo que soy capaz de cantar en frente de mas personas – dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa.

- De nada pero yo no hice nada, espera eso significa que te vas a unir al club de canto – dijo Kazemaru sonrojado.

- Si – dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa.

Despues de eso cada uno se fue por su lado ya que Kazemaru tenia que ir al entrenamiento de soccer y yo iba a ir a inscribirme en el club de canto, cuando ya se hizo tarde los dos nos encontramos en la salida para irnos a nuestras casas pero no se que fue lo que paso pero los dos nos agarramos de las manos cuando nos dimos cuenta nos pusimos muy rojos después de eso nos quedamos callados yo sentía como si el camino fuera interminable todavía seguíamos sonrojados pero Kazemaru inicio la conversación para que se calmaran las cosas.

- ¿Ya te aceptaron en el club de canto? – dijo Kazemaru nervioso.

- Si me dijeron que cantaba muy bien – dijo Matsuri.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa nos despedimos como siempre pero antes de que entrara Kazemaru me hablo.

- Oye no se te olvida algo – dijo Kazemaru.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Matsuri

- Mi beso o de casualidad ¿No te acuerdas de la condición que puse para que volviéramos a hacer amigos? – dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa.

- Eres un tonto – dijo Matsuri.

- Pero en eso habíamos quedado – dijo Kazemaru.

Cuando termino de hablar le di el beso a Kazemaru el se sonrojo igual que yo pero cuando me iba a meter a mi casa Kazemaru me hablo yo me voltee pero no me esperaba que me diera un beso en la mejilla yo me sonroje mucho igual que el.

- Perdon no se porque lo hice fue un impulso – dijo Kazemaru sonrojado.

- No…no te preocupes – dijo Matsuri sonrojada.

Después de eso Kazemaru se fue yo entre a mi casa para encontrarme con mi mamá quien me empezó a molestar con Kazemaru.

- ¿Quién es el acaso es tu novio? – dijo la mama de Matsuri.

- Claro que no solamente es mi amigo y solamente porque me dio un beso en la mejilla no significa nada – dijo enojada Matsuri.

- Bueno si tu lo dices de todos modos el y tu serian una linda pareja – dijo la mamá de Matsuri.

- ¡Mamá! – dijo enojada Matsuri.

Después de que mi mamá terminara de molestarme con lo de Kazemaru subi a mi habitación me recosté en mi cama estaba pensando en aquel beso que me había dado hace un rato y en cuando nos tomamos de las manos pero lo que no podía dejar de pensar era en lo que había dicho mi mama.

- Kazemaru y yo seriamos una linda pareja pero que estoy diciendo el me gusta un poco pero no creo que el me vea como algo mas que una amiga – dijo Matsuri.

- Porque lo hice ni siquiera se la razón de porque le di el beso en la mejilla pero cuando se lo di no pensaba en nada tal vez sea porque me esta empezando a gustar pero no creo que me vea como algo mas que un amigo – dijo Kazemaru.

**Cuarto capitulo terminado parece que ya esta empezando el amor entre estos dos pero como se lo diran. Sigan leyendo y dejen Review por favor.**


End file.
